


Worth it

by himarichibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, IwaOi Day, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Just a lot of fluff for IwaOi Day, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarichibi/pseuds/himarichibi
Summary: The thing about Oikawa was that he would never stop surprising Iwaizumi. And Iwaizumi had to deal with it. Because he loved him, right?





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I'm late for IwaOi Day, but I wasn't able to post it yesterday, I hope you don't mind, cause I bring you ULTIMATE IWAOI FLUFF. Even I can't write angst all the time xD
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Please tell me what you think about it, here or via [tumblr](https://himarichibi.tumblr.com/), I really love to hear your opinion and it motivates me to write more ^^ Thanks!

The thing about Oikawa was that he would never stop surprising Iwaizumi. Yes, of course he knew him like no other, they had been friends for such a long time after all, but that feeling was something he could never really understand. Maybe he could call it love. He definitely had to love him if he had to bear with Oikawa every day. Many could say he was harsh to him and maybe they were right. Many said he was not treating him right. Many said he should just leave him already. Many often complained how childish Oikawa was and praised how manly Iwaizumi behaved. Sometimes everything they saw in their friendship was whines and punches. But they didn’t see one important thing – their partnership.

They were partners and knew each other longer than any of the onlookers was able to understand. They were more than just a childhood friends. They were connected, they trusted and believed in each other, supported in everything and never let anyone hold them down. Iwaizumi’s hands could be gentle if needed, Oikawa’s voice delicate and caring. They were in love. Love that was strong, even though many didn’t know about it and many just didn’t want to see it. But they didn’t need everyone’s approval – they were just happy being with each other.

***

Iwaizumi stepped out of the bus and headed home, thinking only about a hot bath and going to sleep. He was tired after evening practice and he knew Tooru must have been exhausted as well after a practice of his own. They went to different universities and played in different volleyball teams, but they decided to rent a small flat together and it was the best decision they could probably ever make – moving in together. Sure, sometimes Iwaizumi wished he would have never agreed to that in the first place. Sometimes Oikawa was just too much, even for him. He had his quirks. Once he suggested buying a cat (even though they wouldn’t have time to take care of it properly) and when Iwaizumi said he didn’t want one, Oikawa just answered they could get two. Or when he stayed up late just to watch his alien show again and then complaining about how he lost his beauty sleep. Or when Iwaizumi was trying to bake something as his mother asked him to, but he had to split his attention between watching the timer and fighting off Oikawa, who kept trying to steal cookie dough from the bowl.

It was all worth it and Iwaizumi wouldn’t change the life he had with him for anything else. He loved watching Oikawa talk about something he truly enjoyed, seeing his eyes sparkling with excitement. He loved when he blushed adorably after some unexpected compliment from Iwaizumi or when he was stargazing with him. He loved when sometimes he still unconsciously held his breath when they kissed and when Iwaizumi had to be the one to pull back and say: “breathe”.

He chuckled quietly, remembering how flustered Oikawa was after their first kiss. And he was supposed to be “the experienced one”…

“I’m home!” he greeted when he closed the door to their apartment. He didn’t hear the usual “welcome home” so he thought Oikawa still hadn’t come back. Or maybe he was somewhere under a million blankets. He decided to check that only after a shower – he knew Oikawa would kick him out of the bed anyway if he didn’t change.

And yes… There he was. Under a blanket with a pillow on his head and not caring about the whole world. Iwaizumi giggled, looking at him in this awkwardly funny state. He must have finished his practice earlier. Kinda unusual, as he was often stayed there late, even after everybody went home. Well, Iwaizumi wasn’t going to complain. This way they could spend more time together… Only if they weren’t so tired. Hopefully, tomorrow they would be able to.

“Move over a little, will you?” he said, nudging him with his finger so that he could lay on the bed next to him. He just heard a groan as an answer from the mountain of blankets and nothing else. Iwaizumi sighed.

“Oikawa. I wanna rest as well, you know?”

Only then a head with brown hear in disarray appeared from beneath the pillow. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi for a few seconds, clearly thinking about something. Probably just how to use him.

“I will let you in only if you become my cushion,” he finally said with a little smile that soon turned into a triumphant grin when Iwaizumi nodded. He moved over so that Hajime could lay down next to him and immediately snuggled closer to him, enjoying how warm he was. He took a deep breath, inhaling Iwaizumi’s scent, and sighed happily. Hajime smelled like home. Oikawa didn’t even notice that the pillow he was previously using fell on the floor. At least he didn’t notice until Iwaizumi told him to pick it up.

“Awwww, Iwa-chan, you think its feelings are hurt?” he asked, still not moving from his comfortable position. Hajime was way too warm and comfy for Oikawa too resign from him that quickly, even if it would be just for a short moment. 

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi said warningly.

“Fine, fine, I’m picking it up, I’m picking it up,” Tooru answered and did as he said. He returned to his place on Hajime’s chest with a theatrical sigh and Iwaizumi couldn’t help it but roll his eyes at his dramatic act. He put his arm around his waist and pulled Oikawa closer to him, wanting to finally rest after a long day. However, Oikawa had different plans.

“But really, do you think pillows have feelings?” he asked, propping himself up on one elbow and looking down at Iwaizumi.

“Shut up, Shittykawa, I’m trying to sleep,” Hajime murmured, not giving him a single glance.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed and pouted sadly when Iwaizumi finally opened his eyes to shoot him a warning glare and then sighed when all he saw was a little unhappy puppy.

“I don’t know whether to punch you because you’re irritating or kiss you, so I’m just going to ignore you and go back to sleep.”

“But, Iwa-chan, it’s a serious question!”

“For the love of God, one more Crappykawa and you’re sleeping on the couch!”

He really thought it worked as Oikawa was silent for a while, not counting those few murmurs when he tried to get comfy again on Hajime’s chest about what a brute his boyfriend was or that the sofa was way too uncomfortable and how his back would hurt in the morning. Iwaizumi started drifting off to the sleep realm after he stopped his complaints, wrapped in a comfortable feeling of warmth and drowsiness. And then a shy and innocent whisper broke the silence.

“Do you think couches have feelings?”

Iwaizumi throw off Oikawa of him and stood up without a single word. He took one blanket with him and went out of the bedroom, not caring about Tooru’s protestant whines. However, he didn’t expect Oikawa to follow him to their small living room and laying on his chest again.

“And what are you doing here, Mr. Uncomfortable Sofa and Hurting Back, huh?”

He got a quiet murmur as an answer.

“What was that?”

“It’s cold without you,” Oikawa repeated with a sleepy voice and snuggled closer to him.

Iwaizumi didn’t have the strength to get up again, nor did he have the heart to wake Tooru up from his sleepy state, even though it may have been a perfect revenge. So he just sighed and hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head affectionately.

“I could beat the shit out of you right now,” he whispered.

“I know.”

***

Iwaizumi groaned when he woke up. His back was killing him. Maybe sleeping on the couch wasn’t the best idea. He sighed, brushing away the hair that fell on Oikawa’s face. He still was sleeping calmly, completely oblivious to Hajime’s suffering. He was so going to regret that when he wakes up, Iwaizumi definitely would make sure of that.

“You little idiot,” he murmured, not really caring his tender voice didn’t match the insult that started to sound more like a pet name in his mouth.

Tooru mumbled something in his sleep and nuzzled closer to him. And Hajime knew it was his sleepy way of telling him “I love you too”.

“Maybe,” he thought, “I will talk to him about my hurting back another time.” Just this once he could make an exception. It all was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
